


Reunited

by PrimeAutobots



Series: Military AU [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Human AU, M/M, Military AU, Returned, Reunition, Twins, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 21:18:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10421967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimeAutobots/pseuds/PrimeAutobots
Summary: Five years of war on the front lines. Two years separated from the Autobot Squad, and from the one he needs most.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching some clips about soldiers being reunited with their loved ones and best friends being reunited. I got some ideas for what if the twins had been separated. Also inspired by a fabulous and adorable piece of art.
> 
> This is set in a human AU where the Autobots are a squad in the Military. They do have "normal" names but refer to each other by their Autobot names, which are their real names. I will write more in this AU if people want me to.
> 
> Sunstreaker's human name for this AU is Sunny, Sideswipe's is Sides. The pilot of the shuttle was Skyfire, and the shuttle looks like his alt mode.
> 
> This contains shipping/slash. Don't read if you don't like.
> 
> Transformers belongs to Hasbro, this wasn't written for profit purposes.
> 
> Art: http://wisesnailart.deviantart.com/art/Twins-193580502

The soldiers returning from the front lines marched off the shuttle, which had been piloted by the one of the Autobot Air Force soldiers. They marched towards the building their commanding officers, families, and the already returned soldiers waited. The Autobot Squad was mixed among the returning and returned soldiers.

A golden blond haired soldier, with amber eyes, donning the Autobot symbol marched beside some of the soldiers from the other squads in the front row. His face was blank but inside swirled turmoil, and a desperate hope.

He and the Autobot soldiers had been on the front lines for almost 5 years, 2 years before their return the Squad had become separated. In the process separating him from his twin. Contact had been lost to the other half and the death toll was unknown, until a week before their return which had been only hours beforehand.

The door to the building was pushed open, and the soldiers marched inside, standing to attention opposite the other bunch of soldiers. The golden, blonde soldier was in the front row, facing the already returned soldiers with a blank face.

A sudden cry of joy startled everyone in the building. One of the soldiers that had returned earlier broke protocol and threw himself towards the golden blonde soldier.

"SUNNY!" was all the warning the golden blond soldier, Sunny, had before a blur with rich red hair, and bright blue eyes, collided with him.

Arms were thrown around Sunny's neck and a face buried in his shoulder. Sunny blinked before looking at the form clinging to him. Realisation hit his like a train.

"SIDES!" Sunny threw his arms around the rich red haired soldier's, Sides', waist and buried his face in Sides' shoulder.

Tears of pure joy streamed down both their faces as they pulled each other closer. Both men were unaware of all the soft smiles directed towards them.

"I missed you so much Sunny, I thought I had lost you." Sides whispered, burrowing closer.

"I missed you too Sides." Sunny whispered back, tightening his arms around his twin's waist.

Someone cleared their throat, making both twins look up and in the direction of the sound.

"Sorry to interrupt the reunion Sunny and Sides, as heart-warming as it is, but you both did break protocol, which we will let slide. We need to get back on with the ceremony so everyone can be reunited with their families. You may stay standing together though." one of the commanding officers said, understanding of the hardship it would have been for the twins from being separated for so long.

Both twins nodded in unison before breaking their embrace. They stood side by side, so close their hips and shoulders were connected. They clutched the other's hand tightly to reassure themselves that the other was still there. That they were finally reunited.


End file.
